Surfers of the World Wide Web can locate all forms of information, from travel guides to restaurant home pages. Effective search engines can help a user find the best or most relevant of all such web pages. The user may then click on search results and be taken to the web pages, where the user may then navigate to find particularly helpful information. After browsing content from various sources, the user may wish to return to content previously accessed. To do so, the user may employ a “history” or “favorites” feature of a browser running on the client device. However, the user may need to re-navigate the information—perhaps passing again through irrelevant or unwanted information to get to the desired information.
Web notebooks may allow a web surfer to organize web-based information. A web notebook is a document that compiles portions of content from various other web documents. A web user may create a web notebook by selecting content relating to a particular topic as they surf the web. For example, someone planning to build a new home may create a web notebook related to homebuilding, surf to a number of web sites of hardware (e.g., plumbing, lighting, etc.) manufacturers and select content from each manufacturer to be compiled in the web notebook. In this way, the user may be provided with a convenient location in which to store and review content on a particular topic relatively easily.